telehackfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog
This entry details all the changes made for Telehack, including dates. Forbin is doing a great job on the Telehack system, yet not every change is being listed in his changelog.txt file. Log 2012-03-01 NPC characters are back online. Portblock and ghostports's %acct-rerun-delay has been reduced to 5400 seconds (90 minutes). 2012-02-29 Removed non-playable characters from userlist, now the game shows the real number of people online.For further information on NPC characters, please see Users 2012-02-29 Ghostports and portblock %acct-rerun-delay extended to 100,000 seconds. This means you can run both only every 27.7 hours once. Porthack %acct-rerun-delay extended to 90 seconds. 2012-02-25 Captcha now displayed in randomised style. 2012-01-15 "netstat" no longer displays OS used on any system(Says the page, but it still does as of 2012-02-29) 2012-01-06 It's now possible to get KILROY again. --/--/-- Badge descriptions are back. --/--/-- Added ching (I Ching, or the Book of Changes). --/--/-- Added figlet. Fixed figlet kerning. --/--/-- Added eliza. --/--/-- Added ability to get SYSOP status on the bbs systems. --/--/-- Added DIAL /log, to show the connection history for dial and wardial. --/--/-- ptycon line 27 has been fixed. The bug with ostype HP-UX should be fixed. --/--/-- Added cal. Also the factor command, to print prime factors of a number. --/--/-- Hackgame update: :* You can run rootkit on any host that doesn't already have a rootkit running. This will make you root there. :* Rootkit requires an os-dependent support process to start; run it to find out which one you need. You'll find the support programs scattered around bbs systems. Use the file area to download the file to your static core, or try to RUN it from the CP/M shell to load it. :* Root users can kill any process on a host, including user shell processes. :* There are 2 new programs which can kill a process: pdebug and killproc. You can use these to take root away from someone. :* killproc only works on netstat-adjacent hosts, and requires root to run. :* pdebug works on processes on the same host. :* A rootkit proces can't be killed until all of the other user's processes have been killed (except shells). So running more processes on a host helps protect your rootkit from being killed. :* There is a netlog program which will broadcast syslog events to you, wherever you are in telehack. This can give you advance warning that someone is trying to log onto one of your hosts or mess with your processes. 2011-11-28 Four badges have been removed: CLONER, PERMUSER, REGUSER, RETUSER 2011-11-28 Added the Steve Jackson Games BBS, Illuminati Online. Also the fnord command. 2011-11-28 Finger from outside (remote finger) has been fixed. You can now finger @telehack.com and finger @@telehack.com again. 2011-11-28 Added the classic educational game Oregon Trail, available as oregon.bas. 2011-11-28 New hackgame progs include pdebug and killproc - which allow local and remote process killing, respectively. User shells may also be killed now. --/--/-- Added phoon - shows the current phase of the moon, or the phase of the moon on any given date. --/--/-- Added cowsay. --/--/-- Added a CP/M shell to BBS systems. --/--/-- Added background support to RELAY. From inside of relay, type /bg to background relay but remain in chat. From the shell, use RELAY and RELAY /command to issue relay chat lines & commands. --/--/-- The bug in the BASIC interpreter affecting the variables a, s, c, l, and e has been fixed. A crude TAB() function has been added. --/--/-- The hackgame is kind of in transition. Some of the old stuff is gone, but the new stuff is only partly finished, and I don't know if I'll keep it. Please pardon the dust during the eternal construction. --/--/-- Added root-only command reboot, to reboot a host. Rebooting terminates every user session on the host. --/--/-- Added root-only command wall, to message everyone logged into a host. --/--/-- Added UUPLOT command to make an ascii graph of routes to a host. --/--/-- DIAL and wardial no longer add hosts to netstat. The netstat map is fixed, based on the old uucp maps. --/--/-- Added Joshua to the WOPR. --/--/-- Some ancient ascii animations are scattered through the filesystem as .exe's. --/--/-- Fixed CALL so direct entry points may be invoked without going through the system monitor. --/--/-- Some more hosts have been found and added into the map, including a number from MIT. --/--/-- uumap command added. --/--/-- QUEST now lets you choose a new quest. If you get frustrated working on a quest, wait a while and type quest again. You will be given the option to choose a new quest. --/--/-- Added a command to force dumb-terminal mode on all zrun games: stty /dumb. I added this to make it easier for non-sighted users to use telehack. Use stty /ansi to turn the default ANSI mode back on. --/--/-- Added 'talk' program - interactive user-user chat --/--/-- Added 'octopus' program - translates keystrokes into oct/dec/hex/ascii --/--/-- /finger now works in relay. --/--/-- Fixed a crash in the pager if your column width was set to 0 somehow. --/--/-- Added a kill command so you can kill your own logins. --/--/-- SEND followed by return will go into send mode, so you don't have to retype the send command over and over to have a private conversation with someone. --/--/-- Put a cap on the number of programs that can be in static core (LIST). The initial cap is 5. --/--/-- Added LOAD and UNLOAD commands to manage the process LIST. --/--/-- The captcha is a bit faster now and should not come up as much. --/--/-- Added uupath and traceroute to all network hosts. --/--/-- /log in relay now omits the enter and exit messages. Use /logfull to see the raw log including enters & exits. 2011-01-30 Added this changelog.Date is based on the age of forbin's account ---- Go back to main page